Memorias perdidas - Nalu Oneshot!
by Lucyheartflawless
Summary: En esta historia Lucy cae presa en sus memorias borradas, para regresarla, Natsu tendrá que ir al pasado, 15 años atrás, donde no solo conocerá las memorias de Lucy, sino el origen de todo.


Año x792 en Fiore, 15 años luego de la desaparición de los dragones y la muerte de Layla.

Un día muy animado en Magnolia, nuestros magos se encontraban en el gremio como de costumbre. Natsu y Lucy se encontraban de misión junto a Happy. Cana bebía de su barril de alcohol, Wendy hablaba con su gata, charle. Romeo practicaba su magia, Juvia sentaba al lado de Gray, como siempre. Mira detrás de la barra, Let droy discutiendo sobre la comida, y Wakaba y Macao hablaban de la juventud. Cuando de repente la puerta de abrió de una patada, dejando a todo al gremio en sorpresa.

''¡Wendy!'' Natsu gritó desesperado con Lucy en sus brazos.

''¡¿Qué sucede Natsu!?'' Gray se puso de pie y corrió a acercarse.

''Wendy... ¿dónde está wendy?'' Natsu preguntó mirando a Lucy con sus ojos cerrados.

''¡Aquí estoy, Natsu-san!'' Wendy se acercó corriendo a la entrada del gremio.

''¡E-Es Lucy, ella se ha desmayado y no despierta!'' Natsu dijo preocupado mientras la bajaba al suelo, sobre sus piernas y acomodaba su cabeza con su brazo.

''Natsu, cálmate. Explícanos que sucedió'' Erza demandó.

''N-No lo sé, habíamos terminado la misión y de repente cayó al suelo y aún no despierta'' Natsu respondió preocupado mirando al rostro de la rubia mientras Wendy tenía sus palmas sobre su frente.

''Natsu, ¿qué clase de misión fue esa?'' Makarov preguntó serio.

''Fue contra un mago debilucho, no era para nada fuerte. Yo me encargué solo, asi que- '' Natsu fue interrumpido por el maestro.

''¡¿Cómo era ese mago?!'' El maestro preguntó alarmado.

''P-Pues el...el era ... '' Natsu miraba al suelo.

''¿Natsu-san?'' Wendy preguntó.

''Y-Yo...no lo recuerdo'' Natsu respondió con la mirada pérdida.

''Ya veo. Así que hizo su aparición frente a ustedes.'' El maestro dijo serio.

''¿Quién es este mago?'' Laxus preguntó.

''Es un mago de memorias. Está siendo buscado por el consejo, es peligroso. Muy peligroso.'' El maestro dijo cerrando sus ojos.

''¿¡Borra las memorias?!'' Gray preguntó alarmado.

''No, no sólo eso. Borra memorias y las hace regresar.'' Makarov respondió abriendo sus ojos.

''Si las hace regresar, ¿cuál es el problema?'' Gajeel preguntó.

''Ese es el problema. Las memorias que regresan son memorias que probablemente hayan estado perdidas por algo o...por alguien'' Makarov continuó serio.

''Eso quiere decir que...'' Todos miraron a Lucy.

''Así es. Probablemente esté atrapada en alguna memoria del pasado que había sido borrada.'' El maestro continuó.

''¡Hay que despertarla cuanto antes!'' Gray gritó alarmado.

''No hay forma de despertarla, a menos que...encontremos a ese mago.'' Makarov habló otra vez.

''¡¿ENTONCES?! ¿SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ?'' Natsu preguntó desesperado.

''Me temo que si no hacemos algo...'' Makarov continuó bajando su mentón.

''¡Debe haber otra forma!'' Natsu gritó una vez más.

''La hay'' En frente de ellos apareció el fantasma de la primera maestra de Fairy tail.

''¡Primera!'' Makarov subió su rostro.

''Hay una forma de hacer que vuelta'' Mavis continuó.

''¡¿CUÁL ES?!'' Natsu preguntó desesperado.

''Escuchen, la magia de memorias es muy poderosa. Cuando trae memorias borradas, el mago queda en un estado de coma, atrapado en aquel pasado. Generalmente esta magia solo había sido utilizada para borrar la memoria de los enemigos...'' Mavis continuó.

Todo el mundo prestaba atención.

''Sin embargo, los gremios oscuros descubrieron otra forma de utilizarla. Estos recuerdos llevan al mago a algún acontecimiento que no recordaban, de una tragedia...de una muerte...'' Mavis continuó seria.

''Su...madre'' Natsu dijo en voz baja mirando a Lucy.

''En los peores casos, si es capaz de evitar el suceso puede cambiar el orden del futuro, es decir, donde estamos ahora...Pero no sucederá, porque probablemente en ese pasado, ella es una niña.''

''Entonces...'' Erza miró preocupada a Lucy.

''No podrá volver por sí sola.'' Mavis decretó.

''¡¿Quiere decirme tan solo que podemos hacer?!'' Natsu gritó desesperado.

''Alguien debe traerla'' Mavis continuó.

''¡¿Alguien?!'' Todos preguntaron alarmados.

''Yo iré'' Natsu respondió directo.

''¿Estás seguro? Puede que también veas- '' Mavis fue interrumpida.

''La traeré.'' Natsu dijo serio.

''Ya veo. Sin embargo, solo esa niña pequeña podrá verte, serás invisible para los demás.'' Mavis sonrió y continuó.

''De acuerdo'' Natsu se puso de pie, dejando a Lucy en los brazos de Gray.

''Una última cosa, debes evitar que ella se interponga y tú tampoco...tienes que dejar que todo suceda... por el bien de Lucy.'' Mavis culminó.

Natsu asintió.

Lucy fue recostada en una de las habitaciones de Fairy tail, y Natsu hizo lo mismo en la cama de al lado. Mavis empezó a exparcir un destello amarrilo alrededor de Natsu y Lucy, quedando en un circulo cerrado.

''Si te encuentras en peligro, te haré regresar automá- '' Mavis fue interrumpida una vez más.

''Si no la tengo a ella conmigo, no me regrese'' Natsu miró a Lucy.

''P-Pero- '' Mavis fue interrumpida.

''Prométalo'' Natsu le miró serio.

''De acuerdo'' Mavis asintió derrotada y sonrió.

El circulo estaba completo y Natsu cerró sus ojos.

Año x777

Natsu abrió sus ojos y se sentó de golpe, admirando el desconocido paisaje donde se encontraba. Estaba bajo un arbol mientras rayos de sol cruzaban a través de este hasta su rostro, ''¿Dónde estoy?'' Se preguntó así mismo. De repente olfateó y divisó un olor parecido al de Lucy y se acercó. Sacó su rostro a través de un jardín con flores, y juegos con una mesa en el centro y dos figuras que observaban a la niña jugar.

''¡¿Lucy?!'' Natsu gritó en su mente.

''¡Lucy!'' Gritó una voz femenina.

''Mama!'' Lucy le respondió sonriendo.

''Ya es tarde, hija. Debemos regresar para el almuerzo'' Ahora una voz masculina le respondió.

''Lucy, no olvides traer a Michelle!'' La voz femenina le gritó otra vez.

''Ya vamos!'' Lucy agarró una muñeca y se fue junto a sus padres, mientras tomaba la mano de ambos felizmente.

''Así que esta es Lucy'' Natsu miró con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo pero con unos ojos tristes a la niña que iba de la mano de sus padres.

''¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Tengo que ir con ella!'' Se gritó otra vez.

Natsu se escabulló hasta la mansión. Y entró por la puerta. Aunque nadie lo podía ver, debía ser precavido. Siguió el olor que había divisado más tarde y llegó hasta una gran puerta blanca, al entrar se encontró con una habitación rosa, llena de muñecas y fotos de Lucy con sus padres, ella no estaba dentro. Natsu decidió sentarse en su cama mientras observaba la habitación de la pequeña Lucy. '

'De verdad le gusta el rosa'' Natsu pensó.

Sin embargo, cansado de esperar, se tumbó en la pequeña cama. Unas horas después, al sentir que lo observaban Natsu abrió sus ojos de golpe.

''¿Quién eres, Oni-san?'' Lucy le preguntó parada frente a su cama mientras miraba a Natsu despertar.

''¡L-Lucy! ...E-Este...y-yo... q-quiero decir...t-tu...'' Natsu miraba a todos lados nervioso.

''¿Estás bien, Oni-san?'' Lucy preguntó suavemente.

''¿E-Eh?'' Natsu le preguntó confundido. Definitivamente Lucy le hubiera pateado unas setenta veces.

''Yo soy Lucy'' La pequeña sonrió.

''Y-Yo soy N...Natsu'' Natsu respondió dudoso.

''Onii-chan'' Lucy sonrió.

''¿Q-Qué sucede?'' Natsu preguntó nervioso.

''¿Qué haces aquí?'' Lucy se sentó a su lado mirándolo.

''Y-Yo...e-esto...¿m-me creerías si te digo que vengo del futuro para salvar a alguien?'' Natsu le preguntó con una gota en la cien.

''Onii-chan...¿por qué vienes del futuro?'' La pequeña preguntó.

''B-Bueno...e-es que.. y-yo ¡espera! ¿¡me haz creído?!'' Natsu preguntó asombrado.

''¡Claro que sí!'' Lucy sonrió.

''O-Oye, Lucy, ¿cuántos años tienes?'' Natsu le preguntó.

''Acabo de cumplir diez!'' Lucy le dijo feliz.

''¿M-Me puedes decir en que año estamos?'' Natsu le preguntó a la pequeña.

''Estamos en el año x777, Onii-chan!'' Lucy le dijo haciendo el siete con sus manos.

''¿¡X777?!'' Natsu se alarmó.

''Si!'' Lucy respondió feliz.

''¿Q-Qué dia es hoy?'' Natsu preguntó una vez más.

''¡6 de julio, onii-chan!'' Lucy le respondió.

''6 de julio...x777'' Natsu se dijo así mismo.

''Onii-chan...Onii-chan...Onii-chan'' Lucy le llamaba.

''¿S-Si?'' Natsu preguntó nervioso.

''¿C-Cómo es el futuro?'' La pequeña preguntó.

''B-Bueno e-es...muy animado'' Natsu le dijo respondiendo al recordar a Fairy tail.

''¿C-Cómo soy en el futuro?'' Lucy le preguntó emocionada.

''¿C-Cómo eres?'' Natsu repitió la pregunta sonrojado.

''S-Si!'' La niña le respondió.

''B-Bueno...tienes enormes- '' Natsu ponía sus manos en su pecho, haciendo la forma de pechos pero se paró en seco cuando recordó que estaba hablando con una niña de diez años que lo miraba confundida.

''Eres igual a tu madre'' Natsu suspiró.

''¿Igual que mama?'' Lucy preguntó sonrojada.

''Muy hermosa'' Natsu dijo sin pensar.

''Onii-chan, ¿te gusta mi yo del futuro?'' Lucy le preguntó con una mirada pícara.

''¿D-Dé que estás hablando?'' Natsu preguntó nervioso.

''¡Te gusta mi yo del futuro!'' Lucy le gritó emocionada.

''C-Claro que no, e-eres...muy enojona y escandalosa!'' Natsu le gritó a la pequeña sonrojado.

''¡No seré así!'' La niña le discutía a Natsu.

''Serás así!'' Natsu le gritaba.

''Entonces...¡Entonces me aseguraré de no encontrarme con nadie llamado Natsu!'' La niña se puso de espaldas con los brazos cruzados.

''NO!'' Natsu gritó volteándola por los hombros.

''Así que es cierto'' Lucy le sonrió victoriosa.

''¿Q-Qué?'' Natsu le miró sonrojado.

''¡Te gusto!'' La niña le gritó.

''Y-Ya dije que n-no...b-bueno...'' Natsu empezaba a mirar a todos lados rascando su barbilla.

''Teeeeee gustoooooooo'' La niña el decía burlándose.

''T-Tal vez...sólo un poco...'' Natsu respondió sonrojado.

''¿Alguna vez se lo haz dicho a mi yo del futuro?'' La niña le preguntó.

''N-No...tu... no sientes lo mismo'' Natsu le miro con media sonrisa.

''¡¿Cómo lo sabes!?'' La niña le reclamó.

''B-Bueno...es que...yo...'' Natsu no encontraba respuesta.

''Estoy segura de que mi yo del futuro también siente lo mismo'' La niña le sonrió.

''¿E-Eso crees?'' Natsu le preguntó sonrojado.

''¡Yo soy Lucy!'' La niña le dijo sonriendo.

''Si que lo eres'' Natsu sonrió.

''Prométeme que me lo dirás cuando nos encontremos otra vez'' La niña le miró y sacó el meñique.

''L-Lo prometo''Natsu respondió sacando su meñique.

''Y te casarás conmigo'' Lucy le dijo.

''M-Me casaré contigo'' Natsu respondió sonrojado.

''Está hecho, ¡no puedes romper la promesa!'' Lucy le avisó.

''D-De acuerdo'' Natsu sonrió.

''¡Lucy!'' Su madre la llamaba.

''¡Mama!'' Lucy le respondió.

''¿Qué estás haciendo?'' Layla le preguntó.

''Mira mama, el es Nats- '' La niña se calló al mirar y no ver a nadie.

''¿De que hablas Lucy? Aquí no hay nadie'' Layla sonrió.

''El estaba aqui hace un momento'' Layla empezó a rebuscar.

''Tal vez regresó a casa por hoy'' Layla le sonrió agachándose.

''Natsu dijo que era del futuro y tenía que salvar a alguien'' La niña le contó emocionada a su mama.

''¿Del futuro?'' Layla le preguntó siguiéndole el juego.

''Si!'' La niña le respondió.

''Ya veo, entonces cuando regrese tambien quiero conocerlo, ¿está bien?'' Layla le sonrió.

''Claro que si! prometió casarse conmigo!'' Lucy le decía emocionada.

''¿E-Ehhhh?'' Layla le miró en broma.

''Hicimos la promesa del meñique'' Decía victoriosa Lucy.

''Entonces Lucy no será para Mama y Papa solamente'' Decía Layla haciéndose la 'triste'

''Claro que si, Lucy siempre será de Mama y papa'' Lucy decía tomando las mejillas de Layla.

''Te amo mucho, Lucy'' '' Layla besó su frente.

''Yo te amo mucho mama'' Lucy la abrazó.

''Pase lo que pase'' Una lagrima bajó por el rostro de Layla. Que rapidamente se limpió.

''¿Mama?'' Lucy le miro confundida.

''Tengo que hablar contigo Lucy, te he traído una amiga'' Layla le sonrió.

''¡¿Una amiga?!'' Lucy decía feliz.

''¿Quieres verla?'' Layla se ponía de pie.

''¡Sí!'' Lucy tomaba la mano de Lucy.

Natsu había presenciado todo, se encontraba bajo la cama de Lucy. Se percató de la lagrima de Layla y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Natsu las siguió y la amiga que Layla le había traído era Aquarius. Pronto se hacía de noche y Natsu seguía vigilando a Layla de cerca, pues ella no podía verlo. Layla acostó a Lucy y besó su frente.

''Te amo, Lucy'' Layla le dijo en voz baja, mientras lagrimas bajaban por su rostro.

''Lo lamento, ¿sabes? Mama no podrá estar contigo desde ahora, Mama tendrá que irse hoy pero siempre estará contigo, así que no estés triste, papa cuidara de ti ¿está bien? Aquarius también estará contigo. Me hubiera gustado mucho verte crecer, Lucy. Sé que serás fuerte, tendrás amigos y serás una buena maga. Mama siempre te cuidará, donde quiera que vayas, siempre estará contigo aquí'' Layla le dijo sonriendo mientras lagrimas bajaban y señalaba su corazón. Aunque la niña solo dormía.

''Te amo, Lucy.'' Y se salió de la habitación.

Natsu miraba a Layla con tristeza, y luego a Lucy. Layla bajó hasta la sala de la mansión e invocó tres espiritus estelares, Natsu se encontraba en la escalera observando todo.

''Así que hoy es el día'' Aquarius inició mirando con tristeza a Layla.

''No sé si podré regresar, si algo me sucede, cuiden de ella'' Layla les pidió.

''Cumpliremos su deseo, Layla-sama'' Capricornio se arrodillaba.

''Gracias.'' Layla les sonrió.

''Aquarius, la dejo en tus manos'' Layla se dirigió a Aquarius.

''¿Estás segura que no me necesitarás en la batalla?'' Aquarius le preguntó.

''Descuida'' Layla sonrió.

Aquarius se quedó en la habitación de Lucy. Layla había salido de la mansión llevandose con ella dos llaves de espiritus estelares. Natsu la siguió. Sin embargo, se paró en seco cuando vio los rostros conocidos que se encontraban en la batalla.

''¡Igneel!'' Layla le gritó.

''Por fin haz llegado'' Igneel le respondió poniéndose de su lado.

''He tenido que despedirme'' Layla sonrió.

''Ya veo, así que la pequeña Lucy'' Igneel la miró.

''¿Qué hay de Natsu?'' Layla le preguntó.

''Estará bien'' Igneel sonrió.

''¿Sabes? Layla me ha dicho que hoy a visto a un chico llamado Natsu que viene del futuro'' Layla le dijo riéndose.

''¿Del futuro?'' Igneel le miró confundido.

''¡Ha prometido casarse con ella!'' Layla siguió riéndose.

''Entonces ese muchacho...'' Igneel dijo por lo bajo.

''Espero que si puedan encontrarse algún día'' Layla dijo sonriendo.

''¡Hemos llegado a tiempo'' Decía metalicana, llegando con los demás dragones.

''Grandine, ¿cómo han estado?''' Layla decía saludándoles.

''Humana, así que haz venido'' Grandine le respondió.

''Esta es una pelea de todos'' Layla tenía una mirada seria.

''Entonces, ¿por qué no empezamos?'' Decía Mard Geer llegando.

''¿Dónde está Zeref?'' Layla le preguntó.

''¿Crees que el será necesario?'' Acnologia llegó volando.

''¡Acnología!'' Igneel se puso enfrente.

''Igneel'' Natsu pensó observando desde atrás.

''¿Crees que ustedes será suficientes?'' Igneel le preguntó a Acnologia.

''No'' Acnología bateó sus alas y detrás de el llegaron 5 dragones.

''¿¡Dragones?!'' Layla gritó alarmada.

''No te desconcentres, humana.'' Metalicana le respondió.

''Nos encargaremos, tu acaba con Zeref'' Igneel le respondió.

''¡Entendido!'' Layla gritó y sacó sus dos espiritus.

Layla empezó a pelear contra Mard Geer. Ambos estaban a la par. Los dragones peleaban contra Acnologia y los dragones que estaba dirigiendo. Sin embargo, mientras Layla peleaba contra Mard Geer, Zeref apareció.

''¡Así que por fin apareces!'' Layla le gritó.

''Lord Zeref'' Mard se arrodilló.

''Esta es una batalla sin sentido, Layla'' Zeref le dijo.

''¿Entonces por que no acabamos con ella?'' Layla se puso en posición de batalla con sus dos espiritus a su lado.

''Creo que en eso estamos de acuerdo'' Zeref sonrió.

''Zeref'' Natsu pensó.

''Solo tienes dos espiritus aquí.'' Zeref la miró a los ojos.

''¡Demonios, Aquarius!'' Layla gritó buscando su llave.

''No, esper -'' Natsu gritó pero nadie lo escuchó.

''Regresa aquí, Aquarius!'' Layla invocó a Aquarius en la batalla.

''¡Lucy!'' Natsu gritó cuando vió a la pequeña que se transportó con Aquarius a la batalla.

''¿Mama?'' Decía adormecida la pequeña.

''¿¡Lucy, qué haces aquí?!'' Layla le gritó.

''Y-Yo estaba con...la sirena'' Lucy le respondió temblorosa.

''¿Por qué haz venido niña!?'' Aquarius le reclamó.

''Mama ¿donde estamos?'' Lucy le preguntó ignorándola.

''Así que esta es Lucy'' Zeref la miró.

''No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo'' Layla puso su mano protectora sobre Lucy.

''Su magia es mas poderosa que la tuya, Layla'' Zeref la miró.

''¿Dé que estás hablando?'' Layla le gritó.

''Eso no importa, esto tiene que terminar'' Zeref declaró.

''¡Lucy!'' Natsu llegó corriendo hasta Lucy.

''¿Onii-chan?'' Lucy lo miró.

''Tenemos que salir de aquí'' Natsu la tomó en sus brazos.

''P-Pero mama...tenemos que regresar con mama'' Lucy decía mirando a Layla.

''Natsu, si de verdad estás ahí...por favor, llevatela lejos'' Layla hizo una media sonrisa.

''¿M-Mama?'' Lucy la miró confundida.

''Mama no podrá ir, Lucy'' Layla le decía de espaldas, aguantando sus lagrimas.

''Mama...vayamos a casa...Papa debe estar esperándonos...'' Lucy la miraba.

''Mama siempre te cuidará'' Layla la miró y pasó una mano por su cabeza.

''Mama...Mama...¿a donde vas?'' Lucy le miraba con los ojos aguados cuando Layla le dio la espalda.

''Sé feliz, Lucy'' Layla sonrió con lagrimas bajando.

''¿¡Mama!?'' Lucy gritó llorando.

''Natsu!'' Layla gritó. Natsu sostuvo a Lucy fuerte mientras lagrimas bajaban por su rostro. Mientras la impotencia por no hacer nada lo volvía loco.

''¡Espera, Onii-chan, Mama!'' Lucy gritaba.

''No hay nada que puedas hacer, Natsu'' Layla sonrió.

''Mama!'' Se escuchó la voz de Lucy, mientras Natsu corría.

''Gracias'' Layla continuó.

''¿Qué es lo que harás ahora sin espiritus?'' Mard le preguntó.

''Tengo al rey'' Layla sonrió.

''¡No me hagas reír! ¿Cómo lo invocarás?'' Mard le preguntó.

''¡Layla-sama no me diga que...- '' Capricornio fue interrumpido.

''Descuida, Capricornio, ustedes ya tienen algo que hacer'' Layla respondió.

''Esper- '' Aquarius fue interrumpida. Layla cerró las tres llaves.

''¡Abrete puerta del Rey espiritu y...toma mi vida a cambio!'' Layla gritó haciendo un circulo mágico y el rey espiritu apareció.

''I-Imposible!'' Mard gritó.

''Vieja amiga, aprecio lo que haz hecho por salvar a este mundo pero...'' El rey inició.

''Ya lo sé'' Layla sonrió.

''Cuando todo termine, tu... así que no pienso hacer tu sacrificio un desperdicio'' El rey espiritu tomó su espada y empezó a luchar contra Mard Geer.

Natsu llevó a Lucy hasta la mansión, mientras esta gritaba en su pecho por su mama. La acomodó en su cama y la abrazó.

''Onii-chan...mama... ¿va a volver?'' Lucy le preguntó en lagrimas.

''Lucy...'' Natsu le apretó mientras lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

''Onii-chan... mama...mama '' Lucy lloraba.

''Lo siento'' Natsu le dijo en voz baja.

''Mamaaaaaaaaaa'' Lucy gritó en lagrimas.

De repente se quedó dormida. Natsu la dejo en su cama y decidió volver al escenario de la batalla, pero para cuando llegó, todo había terminado. Los dragones, Zeref, Acnologia, todos habían desaparecido.

Entonces recordó la fecha, 7 de julio x777 y corrió hacia el lugar donde solía vivir con Igneel, encontrando a un niño perdido en busca de su padre. Apretó sus puños y regresó a la mansión.

Cuando regresó, encontró a Zeref en la ventana de su habitación, mirando a Lucy, sonriendo. Natsu se acercó furioso, pero Zeref desapareció de repente. Natsu corrió hasta Lucy que abría sus ojos poco a poco. Pero cuando empezaba acercarse a ella, la puerta se abrió.

''Lucy'' Su padre le dijo serio.

''Buenos días, papa'' Lucy sonrió.

''Lucy...tu mama...'' Su papa no sabía como decirle.

''¿Mama? ¿Dónde está mama?'' Lucy se paró de la cama y empezó a buscar por la casa.

''Tu mama estaba muy enferma, Lucy'' Continuó Jude siguiendo a Lucy por la casa.

''¡Mama...Mama!'' Lucy le gritaba mientras veía como los mayordomos y sirvientas lloraban.

''Lucy...'' El papa se arrodilló enfrente de ella.

''Papa...¿dónde está mama?'' Lucy le preguntó llorando.

''Ella ya no va a estar con nosotros'' Jude le dijo con los ojos aguados.

''M-Mentira, mama!'' Lucy gritó.

''Ella ha muerto'' Jude le dijo llorando.

''¿M-Mue...ta?'' La mirada de Lucy se vió perdida.

''Lucy'' Jude la abrazó.

''Ma...Ma...'' El rostro de Lucy se llenaba de lagrimas.

''Lucy'' Jude la abrazó.

''Mamaaaaaaaaaaa'' Lucy lloró.

''No recuerda nada'' Natsu pensó.

''Mamaaaaa'' Lucy seguía llorando.

''Así que, Zeref...'' Natsu pensó mirando con tristeza a Lucy.

Después de esto, Natsu empezaba a desaparecer. Era lógico, sus recuerdos habían sido borrados otra vez, todo iba como debía. Mientras Natsu desaparecía pasaban frente a el los acontecimientos que sucedieron después de la muerte de Layla, el funeral, el cumpleaños de Lucy, Aquarius, cuando se escapa de casa, cuando conoce a Natsu, cuando entra a Fairy tail...

La sonrisa que se había borrado regresó cuando conoció a Natsu.

Natsu abrió sus ojos, y miró alrededor, era de noche y no había nadie, más que Lucy y él. Natsu se puso de pie y se sentó frente a la cama de Lucy.

''Despierta, por favor'' Natsu apretó su mano.

''Hmmm...'' Lucy estrujaba sus ojos adormecida.

''¡Lucy!'' Natsu la abrazó.

''¿Natsu?'' Lucy miró confundida.

''¡Por fin haz regresado!'' Natsu la abrazó otra vez.

''¿Dónde estamos?'' Lucy miraba a su alrededor confundida.

''Estamos en las habitaciones de Fairy tail'' Natsu sonrió.

''¿Qué pasó?'' Lucy ponía una mano en su cabeza.

''Eso no importa ahora, haz regresado'' Natsu la abrazo.

''Natsu...Natsu...Natsu...'' Lucy repetía en voz baja.

''¿Lucy?'' Natsu le miró confundido.

''Te he visto...en mis sueños'' Lucy le dijo.

''¿Sueños?'' Natsu preguntó confundido.

''Estaba dormida. Tu aparecías, mama, papa...'' Lucy recordaba.

''Espe- '' Natsu fue interrumpido.

''Zeref'' Lucy se paró en seco.

''Lucy, hay algo que... '' Natsu continuó.

''Ya lo sé'' Lucy apretó las sabanas mientras se mordía el labio y lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

''No ha sido un sueño'' Natsu dijo serio.

''¿E-Eh...?'' Lucy le miró con lagrimas.

''No ha sido un sueño...Ese es tu verdadero pasado'' Natsu le respondió.

''E-Entonces...mama...ella no ... '' Lucy se tapó su boca.

''Ella sacrificó su vida, por ti...por todos'' Natsu la abrazó fuerte.

''Mama...Mama'' Lucy decía en el pecho de Natsu. Y Natsu recordó a la pequeña que lloró en los mismos brazos.

''Zeref borró tus memorias'' Natsu le dijo.

''¿P-Por que...? ... ¿Por qué ahora lo recuerdo? '' Lucy decía frustrada.

''No lo sé'' Natsu la abrazaba.

''Mama'' Lucy sonrió.

''Ella te quiso mucho, Lucy'' Natsu le confortó.

''Lo sé'' Lucy respondió.

''¿Sabes? he a Lucy de 10 años'' Natsu decía emocionado.

''¿E-En serio?'' Lucy lo miró con una gota en la cien.

''Me decías 'onii-chan' '' Natsu dijo burlandose.

''¡Mentira!'' Lucy saltó.

''Onii-chan!'' Natsu imitaba la voz de Lucy.

''¡Es mentira!'' Lucy dijo enojada y cruzando sus brazos.

''Cuando tu yo de 10 años me preguntó en como eres en el futuro, le dije como eres exactamente'' Natsu le dijo suave.

''¿C-Cómo?'' Lucy le dijo aflojando sus brazos.

''Enojada y escandalosa'' Natsu le respondió riendose.

''¡¿Me dijiste eso?! '' Lucy le gritó enojada.

''¿Lo ves?'' Natsu seguía riendose.

''¡No soy escandalosa y ...y tu haces que me enoje!'' Lucy le gritó.

''Le dije que eras como tu madre'' Natsu le confesó sonriendo.

''¿C-Como mi madre?'' Lucy le sonrió.

''Hermosa'' Natsu respondió sin pensar.

''¿N-Na...stu?'' Lucy se quedó mirandolo.

''¿Q-Qué sucede?'' Natsu decía sonrojado.

''¿Haz... Haz sido tu quien ha dicho eso?'' Lucy le preguntó sonrojada.

''¿¡Pues quien mas esta en esta habitación?!'' Natsu respondió sonrojado.

''N-Natsu...Gracias'' Lucy le sonrió.

''¿S-Sabes? t-también le hice una promesa...'' Natsu continuó sonrojado.

''¿Qué es?'' Lucy le preguntó emocionada.

''B-Bueno ...es algo...'' Natsu miraba a todos lados.

''Me dirías lo que sientes por mi, ¿no es así?'' Lucy le miró sonrojada.

''¿C-Cómo sabes eso?'' Natsu le preguntó sonrojado.

''¡Yo soy Lucy!'' Natsu recordó a la pequeña de 10 años.

''B-Bueno.. Yo...Tu.. '' Natsu miraba a todos lados sonrojado.

''Me gustas, Natsu'' Lucy le confesó sonrojada, y suspiró como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

''¿Q-Qué?'' Natsu preguntó asombrado.

''Pensabas que no sentía lo mismo, ¿no es así? '' Lucy le sonrió.

''T-Tu...d-de verdad...'' Natsu le miro sonrojado.

''Entonces, solo tengo que decirlo antes que tu. Me gustas'' Lucy le sonrió.

''Me gustas, Lucy'' Natsu le sonrió.

''Hiciste otra promesa, pero creo que no la recuerdo'' Lucy le miró.

''H-Hice otra...p-pero no sé... si tu..'' Natsu decía nervioso.

''¡Tan solo haz la pregunta!'' Lucy gritó sin paciencia.

''Dices que no la recuerdas, ¿verdad?'' Natsu la miró divertido.

''N-No'' Lucy decía mintiendo.

''C-Creo que la promesa fue que me dejarías estar en tu casa todo el tiempo que yo quisiera'' Natsu le dijo nervioso.

''¡Esa no fue la promesa!'' Lucy le gritó.

''¿Cómo lo sabes?'' Natsu le preguntó.

''Por que te pedí que te casaras conmigo!'' Lucy le gritó sin pensar.

''Así que no la recordabas, ¿no?'' Natsu le preguntó pícaro.

''B-Bueno...y-yo... ¡acabo de recordarlo!'' Lucy le dijo riendo nerviosamente.

''Me casaré contigo, Lucy'' Natsu le besó.


End file.
